kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Trinity Limit
is an ability that appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix. The term "Trinity" is actually referring to Sora, Donald, and Goofy, given the fact that the three of them must be present to execute this ability. The overall damage and efficiency depends on Sora's overall status, including Drive Form's levels in Kingdom Hearts II. In Kingdom Hearts, Trinity Limit is a special ability activated by selecting "Trinity" from the last command box. When the command is selected, two red orbs will emerge from Donald and Goofy. The orbs will come to Sora's Keyblade. Sora then executes a few powerful flips and leaps, then does a back somersault, planting his Keyblade into the ground, summoning a large energy wave crushing all enemies down within the area. The more MP Sora has during the executing period, the more powerful the finishing attack becomes. It costs 5 AP to equip, and uses all of Sora's, Donald's, and Goofy's MP, requiring at least 3 bars of MP to activate. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Trinity Limit returns as an Attack Sleight that has the same appearance as from Kingdom Hearts. It is a very powerful attack that deals heavy damage, capable of clearing a whole field of enemies. In Kingdom Hearts II, Trinity Limit is a Limit with no resemblance to the previous versions of the ability. It has two forms: If Trinity Limit is used with Sora, Donald, and Goofy, the command menu changes to: * - Major Drive (Sora, Donald, and Goofy fire a barrage of Drive Orbs) * - Ultima (Sora, Donald, and Goofy summon a cluster of fireworks) * - Break (Sora, Donald, and Goofy deliver a series of powerful mid-air slashes) After each command is executed, the corresponding button command changes to Begin Combo. Selecting it activates the finishing attack, during which Sora, Donald, and Goofy raise their weapons together and unleash a storm of energy that hits all enemies in range. The pose Sora, Donald, and Goofy take for the finisher is similar to their pose when activating Trinity Detect in Kingdom Hearts. To attain as much damage as possible, the Begin Combo command should be used only after all three attacks are performed consecutively. If Sora is without either Donald or Goofy, or both, he only performs a solo version of the Break attack combo. Sora will attack ten times, with the first nine attacks building up to a final, lunging blow that pierces the enemy with a powerful finishing move. This is the only limit that can be used without any party members. It costs 5 AP to equip, and like all Limits, uses all of Sora's MP. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Trinity Limit is an Advanced-class Friendship Command. If used in the Mirage Arena, up to two other players can join in on the attack. It becomes stronger by pressing at the prompt. Its appearance combines the symbol from the Kingdom Hearts version and the pose from the finishing attack from the Kingdom Hearts II version of Trinity Limit. It takes up three slots in the Command Deck, has a maximum level of 1, and a normal reload time of 40 seconds. It also appears during Aqua's final battle against Terra-Xehanort during the Final Episode, under the name Dual Limit. Learning Trinity Limit ''Kingdom Hearts'' and Kingdom Hearts Final Mix *Sora learns Trinity Limit after completing the Hades Cup. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' and Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories *Trinity Limit is an Attack Sleight that is learned when Sora enters Castle Oblivion (floor 13). **Its card combinations are: *: ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *Sora learns Trinity Limit after defeating Pete at Olympus Coliseum. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' *Trinity Limit can be purchased from the Mirage Arena Medal Shop for 1,400 Arena Medals. Category:Kingdom Hearts abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts II abilities de:Triogramm es:Trío Implacable fr:Trinité